Lament of the Assassin
by videl654
Summary: "And in that moment, even though it was in the dead winter, even though it was cold beyond what he had ever felt, Nakajō felt a slight warmth." A oneshot about one of the Battousai's victims, and his last thoughts.


**Hooray. This is my first Rurouni Kenshin fanfic. There shouldn't be any continuity errors, since I have all the books sitting in my bookshelf. To be honest, I don't know why I did this. I guess I just wanted to write about a minor character. This is my best attempt at writing something serious, so there shouldn't be anything in here that made you laugh. At least, I think... For anyone wondering who Nakajō is, he is the first one to challenge Kenshin in the Binding Forest, and the reason Otowa of the Six Comrades goes after him in the first place. You'd have to read the Jinchuu Arc to know what I'm talking about. Though I find the manga version of Nakajō quite annoying... That is all. Enjoy.**

* * *

His lips were frozen from the snow stuffed in his mask. But he didn't care, because no matter what, he would make sure the Battousai was dead.

The air was cold, and the wind rush he felt when charging at the assassin did not help. Yet once again, he did not mind.

The Battousai slowly turned, and for a split second, Nakajō thought he had won.

 **CLANG!**

 _Lucky..._

Sparks melted through small dots of snow, and a struggle of swords lasted for a split second.

The masked assassin made a smirk with narrowed eyes at the close-called block the manslayer made.

Another freezing rush of wind, as he jumped back.

 _Better thank Otowa for this one._

A pull of his sleeve and a poison dart cut through the frigid winter air.

"Ugh!" The Battousai groaned. His vision was impaired. He looked at Nakajō, as blurred as an afterimage, yet he knew he was still there. His head bowed as the masked assassin jumped to the right.

Nakajō hid behind a tree.

 _Just a little more. Soon, the Battousai will fall by my hand._

He once again stuffed snow in his mask, preventing his breath from standing out.

He jumped from a tree and shot another poison dart, piercing the wind like an arrow.

 **SHING!**

The sound of metal clanking reverberated through the cold winter air. The Battousai had hit the dart at the right time.

However, Nakajō had not hesitated to charge at the Battousai with his own sword.

It was freezing, and the wind rush he felt from his last charge did not help but add to the frigidness of the Binding Forest.

A lunge. A stab. A twist.

All but in a second. The masked assassin looked at the scarred one.

Dull eyes. Not even looking at his victim. "Tomoe..." Was all he said, in a mindless trance.

"Hrrgh... Rgh..." The only sound that Nakajō could utter was a low grunt of pain as he slowly slid the katana from his chest.

His life started to flash before his very eyes, as he turned, knowing what he must do.

 _I lost..._ Was his thought. He slowly walked towards the trigger, his katana his only support. His only help.

He started to remember all the people he killed with Otowa. His friend, Otowa. His only friend...

 **xXx**

 _"Ha ha... Only 35 people? I killed 60. You're really weak today, Nakajō.", a cold yet teasing voice said._

 _Nakajō scowled. "Well, that's because you have those shadows instruments. If we were talking swords, I'd be the one looking down on you." Otowa laughed._

 _He reached in his kimono and took out a contraption fit for an arm._

 _His expression turned serious._

 _"You told me you're facing the Battousai tomorrow."_

 _Nakajō nodded, his eyes widened on the contraption. "Are you giving me this? Isn't it one of your 'Shadow Instruments'?"_

 _"Yes. This is what I call the 'Chusen'. With this trigger, it fires a poison dart." He handed him the Chusen. "It will definitely be useful."_

 _Nakajō examined the Chusen, before smiling devilishly._

 _"Why don't we take it for a test run." They both said. A deep silence was planted as they looked in shock at each other._

 _Then a loud laughter erupted. Another killing spree was born._

 **xXx**

Nakajō dropped his katana due to numbness of the fingers. He had no support. He was dying. And of all the things, he remembered his best friend Otowa.

He dropped to his knees and fell face down, in the snow. He could not move his legs, as the winter cold showed no mercy on his body.

He wanted to stay still and keep the snow on the burning sensation on his chest. He almost wanted to die right now.

Yet he refused to give up.

His fingers clawed at the snow and used all his remaining feeling in them to grasp the rope. Just a few more seconds. Then he could die.

 **xXx**

 _Nakajō walked towards the trees of the Binding Forest, only once looking back at his friend._

 _He raised a hand and waved it slightly. "Goodbye, Otowa. When I kill the Battousai..." A slight, yet subtle pause formed. Yet Otowa's eyes narrowed. "We'll have the best killing spree in years. I promise."_

 _For some reason, Otowa felt like he should stop his comrade from going into the forest. But, he brushed it aside, having confidence in his friend._

 _He silently waved back._

 _With a smile hidden behind his mask, Nakajō turned._

 _And in that moment, you could hear nothing but the sound of snow falling, along with the sound of it crunching beneath the two killers' feet as they parted ways._

 **xXx**

 _"I promise."_

A promise he couldn't keep. But he didn't have to worry. He killed dozens, no, hundreds of people. So what if he lied? Just a minor sin, compared to the ones he had already committed. He'd die today. He should've seen this coming.

And in that moment, even though it was in the dead winter, even though it was cold beyond what he had ever felt, Nakajō felt a slight warmth.

Maybe it was the fresh tears of regret falling into the snow. Maybe it was the explosion after he tugged the rope. Maybe it was the flames of hell.

And soon, that warmth tore at his skin. But Nakajō didn't mind.

After all, he'd take it over the cold any day.


End file.
